This invention relates to a drain unit of a starter.
FIG. 5 is shown a conventional drain unit of the starter disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Patent Application No.2-75958.
In FIG. 5, reference numeral 1 designates a housing of starter. Reference numeral 9 designates a drain part comprising insertion fixing portion 9a and sleeve portion 9b.
The drain part 9 is produced from an elastic material, such as rubber or the like. The sleeve portion 9b is relatively long so as to easily drain and prevent the reverse flow of water or the like.
In the conventional apparatus, when the mounting space of the starter is restricted, the sleeve portion 9b may interfere with other apparatus. At this time, if the length of the sleeve portion 9b is shortened, the internal area of a motor is inundated with water from the outside. Furthermore, since the sleeve is made from an elastic material, the insertion fixing portion 9a fixing the drain part 9 to the starter should be enlarged. Therefore, it is difficult to mount the drain part, and when the drain part portion of the starter is placed on the floor during a transferring process after the mounting, the sleeve may be bent or pushed out of place.